


Doses of Akkordian

by akkordianswift



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko and Andrew are dude bros, Alternate Universes, Cute meets, Diana is whipped as fuck, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added in the Future, Prompts from various sites, devil!Akko, florist!Akko, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akkordianswift/pseuds/akkordianswift
Summary: Just a bunch of headcanons, AUs, and prompts that I think are perfect for Diakko.Chapter 8: Diana doesn't remember who her girlfriend is when drunk.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 126
Kudos: 479





	1. Pact with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I haven’t finished the Fall of the CEO but gods do I have lots of headcanons and AU for Diakko that I just need to post a collection of them. Forgive me!! I will be posting the chapter 4 of Fall by this week or the next, I swear.
> 
> I haven't proofread this at all so apologies for any overlooked mistakes.
> 
> This whole thing was inspired by A Dose of Rwby by Raziel12 (go check it out and also yes, I’m a white rose trash too, sue me.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrix Cavendish made a pact with a devil. Now the devil has come to collect and Diana Cavendish is not prepared.

“She did _what?_ ” Diana practically shrieks at Aunt Daryl. She did not just say what she –

“I’d say I’m sorry but I’m not the one who had a bargain with the devil.” Aunt Daryl shrugs, way too nonchalant for someone who just told her niece that she’s an offer made for the devil with whom their ancestor Beatrix had a deal.

Diana paces back and forth in front of her aunt, distress clear on her face. This is not the conversation she expected to have with her aunt after being summoned to the manor the day after her 18th birthday. Since she has come of age, she thought Aunt Daryl's summon was about her being the next Head of the House of Cavendish. After all, she has prepared herself to take over their house eventually. Hell, she has trained all her life to be able to follow her mother's footsteps. However, at hearing Aunt Daryl's declaration, all of her plans for the future of their house come tumbling down. “How come you never said anything about this to me beforehand?” Diana asks, unable to keep still lest she lashes out. And a Cavendish _never_ lashes out.

Aunt Daryl watches as Diana runs her hand through her hair. She knows how difficult it is to digest the news, especially since Diana is the one who is going to be an offering to a devil. “I wasn’t exactly concerned with the whole devil deal thing until I was informed that you’re the 100th Cavendish daughter.”

“I cannot believe this.” Diana continues pacing back and forth, trying to stop her mind from reeling with what she just learned but unable to avoid the continuous assault of imagined scenarios. What if the devil decides she's not worth the time and the deal will be considered moot? Are the spells her family has used over the centuries retroactive? "Why didn't you tell me, Aunt Daryl?" she asks again.

Aunt Daryl opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by the double doors slamming hard against the walls.

The air in the room becomes chilly and the hairs on Diana's arms stand. And while she cannot explain the feeling of dread and fear she suddenly feels in her stomach, she knows it means that the devil has come to collect.

And it has come to collect _her._

The two Cavendishes turn their attention to the visitor who walks in, dressed in an all-black ensemble from head to toe. Her red eyes scan the room until it falls on Diana and a smile forms on her lips.

Diana visibly gulps as crimson red eyes appraise her from the top of her head to the toes of her shoes.

“Diana Cavendish?” the devil asks, a weird accent and vibrato evident in her voice.

“Yes,” Diana promptly answers despite the nerves she feels at seeing how the gaze pierces through her. Like the devil knows exactly what Diana is feeling and what her thoughts are.

A predatory smile makes its way to the devil’s face as she takes in Diana’s appearance once more. “I believe you’re the promised Cavendish daughter Beatrix had offered me in exchange for the successes of your family’s healing spells.” She tilts her head to the side, doing another once-over of her promised payment.

Diana doesn't know if the unsettling feeling in her belly is due to the devil's presence or the way the said devil continues to gaze at her. 

Aunt Daryl steps in before Diana can utter another word. “While I believe that our ancestor Beatrix had made a deal with you, perhaps we can bargain for something else?”

The devil tilts her head to the other side. “And what can you offer me that I already don’t have?”

Silence falls across the room.

“Ah, where are my manners,” the devil says after a stare down with Daryl. “I am Akko, the Bargaining Devil. You can call me Akko, Diana.” She looks at Daryl, her eyes suddenly turning a chilly black. “While you may not.”

Akko the devil beckons Diana closer, her eyes returning to their original color. “I have come here to collect. Shall I do it now peacefully? Or do you wish to do it in a, say, less civil manner?” She smirks and Diana feels fear spike through her veins.

Knowing there is nothing else she can do in her current situation, Diana begrudgingly goes to Akko’s side, fear evident in her eyes but unwilling to show it in her face. She will not give the devil the satisfaction.

Aunt Daryl simply stays still, afraid of being smite to death if she intervenes.

“Well, we shall go then. I hope to never see you again, Daryl. Unless you want a bargain like Beatrix did.” Akko laughs before walking out of the manor, Diana trailing behind.

Diana glances one last look at her aunt, tears threatening to fall. She guesses this is the last time she will ever see her aunt and childhood home.

A carriage stops in front of them, led by two black horses with... are their tails and mane burning with _black fire?_

 _Dear heavens,_ Diana thinks.

The devil gestures for her to enter the carriage first.

Once they are both settled inside, Diana finds the voice to ask the question she's been meaning to ask ever since Aunt Daryl told her about the deal. “What do you want from me?”

Akko raises an eyebrow. “Oh? You haven’t been informed?”

“Of what?”

Akko mutters under her breath, “Stupid humans. I told them to pass on the message properly. I go to Germany for a century and come back to ignorance? Insolent fools.” Her eyes turn black once again and Diana is starting to understand the circumstances wherein red turns to black.

“What is it?” Diana prompts when the devil simply chooses to continue brooding and cursing under her breath.

"I wanted a companion forever." She shrugs, as if it's the most obvious answer to Diana's inquiry. "And that's what I asked of Beatrix in return for her desire to help people with her healing magic."

“I beg your pardon?”

Akko smiles a toothy grin and for the first time, Diana actually sees the humanity in her eyes until she says, “You, Diana, the 100th Cavendish daughter, will be my lawfully wedded wife and companion for the rest of eternity."

_“WHAT?!”_


	2. What Do Bees Make?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on the prompt:
> 
> Andrew: You and Akko don’t have pet names, huh?  
> Diana: No, we don’t.  
> Andrew: Uh-huh, what do bees make?  
> Diana: …Honey?  
> Akko: Yeah, sugar?   
> Andrew: Never lie to my face ever again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back. I know it may seem like I abandoned this but I was just really busy with Fall of the CEO and thesis but now I have all the time in the world to write fanfics and have an existential crisis lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

Diana doesn’t necessarily like Andrew Hanbridge.

She won’t go as far as calling him a childhood friend but more of like an acquaintance who shares the same responsibility towards a noble family.

If she has a say in the matter, Diana will never willingly spend any time with him.

She won’t even have afternoon tea with him unless it will solve a missile crisis.

 _Hell_ , even then, Diana will find another way to solve the problem just to avoid sitting in one room with Andrew.

But dating Atsuko Kagari comes with the price of hanging out with her _dear_ friend.

Diana cannot fathom how the two became friends but knowing Akko, she probably wormed her way into Andrew’s stoic heart, much the same way that she did with Diana’s.

She never thought that her summer break will involve having a cup of tea with Andrew in her family’s visiting room, with Akko busy digging through her things to find the CDs that she wants to show her friend.

Even before you think about it, no, Diana is not jealous. Absolutely not.

She just dislikes sharing the same air with Andrew. 

“So,” Andrew begins as he puts down his cup on the table that separates him and Diana. “You and Akko.”

Diana hums, noncommittal. She’s not planning to engage with Andrew unless it’s completely necessary.

“I knew there was something there, during the Venusian eclipse,” he continues on as if Diana has replied to him. “She was resolute on helping you no matter the consequence.”

“That’s who she is,” Diana says at last. “Helping others even if it might hurt her is in her nature.” She may not like Andrew but she can’t pass up the opportunity to brag about her girlfriend’s good heart. It’s one of the things that makes Akko who she is.

“You said that like she’s getting into a lot of trouble lately.” Andrew chuckles.

Diana almost says, _you have no idea_ , but she remembers who she’s talking to. “Getting into trouble is also in her nature,” she replies instead.

Andrew laughs. “Yeah, don’t we all know that.”

She lets the remark pass and impatiently looks at the door where Akko is supposed to be passing through by now. It’s been more than five minutes since she left them alone and five minutes is the maximum time of tolerance Diana is willing to give to Andrew.

More than that is asking for too much.

“This may seem too personal but…” Andrew trails off, waiting for Diana to acknowledge him.

Diana focuses her gaze on him while internally willing for Akko to come back and save her.

“You and Akko don’t have any pet names?”

If she’s drinking tea, Diana would’ve sputtered it out so gracelessly by now. “Pardon me?”

Andrew is waving his hands in the air. “Don’t take this the wrong way or anything. But I really am curious as to what your relationship with Akko is like. You can chalk it up to, say, morbid curiosity.”

“So you asked me about _pet names?_ ”

He shrugs. “It’s as good as any conversation starter.”

Diana composes herself. It was just a question and there is absolutely no reason for her to be embarrassed about it. She and Akko _are_ exclusively dating and they made it no secret from anyone. It’s normal for people to ask.

Come to think of it, it is _perfectly normal_ for Andrew to be curious about something he has never witnessed before. After all, they’ve known each other since they were children and this is Diana’s first relationship as she has shown no interest in anyone before – until, of course, Akko came along.

“So, no pet names?” Andrew prompts.

She doesn’t want to answer but non-answers are usually interpreted as an affirmative. “No, we don’t have any pet names,” Diana responds.

He looks skeptical. “Uh-huh. Well, what do bees make?”

Diana raises an eyebrow at the strange question but answers anyway, “… honey?”

At that same moment, Akko enters the room holding a stack of CDs in her arms and she says, “Yes, sugar?”

A blush creeps on Diana’s cheeks at the realization.

_Oh, by the Nines._

Andrew’s lips curve into a knowing smirk. “Never lie to my face ever again.”

Diana doesn’t _really_ like Andrew.


	3. Fuck You in Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter, and says, "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?“

It’s a quiet day in the Bouquet Power flower shop and Akko can’t be more grateful for the break.

Valentine’s Day had just passed and the worst and best of customers had finally come and go, and with them, the stress and the urgency of making flower arrangements on the last minute.

Working in a flower shop is relatively relaxing but holidays and occasions usually give Akko less time to talk to the roses and sunflowers and more time to convince an aggressive customer that orange lilies are _not_ a good gift for celebrating Valentine’s Day.

So, Akko bathes in the calmness of the shop and the different scents of flowers permeating the air, humming an anime OVA all the while.

That is until a mop of blonde and green hair marches through the door and right in front of the counter where Akko is fixing the enclosure cards on the small shelf near the cash register.

Akko looks up to see _very gorgeous_ blue eyes narrowed in annoyance (?) and she gulps at feeling those eyes settle on her.

The clearly agitated woman slaps twenty pounds on the countertop and Akko’s eyes almost bulge out of their sockets.

“Good morning. How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?”

Akko’s eyes widen comically as she hears the woman’s wonderful British accent. She’s been living in London for three years now but she’s never heard someone speak with an accent like she invented the thing herself.

She can already feel her knees go weak.

“Miss? Can you help me?”

Red eyes blink rapidly as Akko realizes the woman is staring at her intently. _Kuso, she’s so pretty._ “Uh, y-yes.”

The blonde woman raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything.

“So, um, fuck you in flower, right?” Akko asks, mentally chiding herself for getting lost in those pretty blue eyes. But who can blame her? This woman looks like she walked right off a runway – what with her perfect blonde and green hair cascading down her back and the casual light blue dress hugging _all_ her curves _just right._

_Stop being a pervert and do your job, Atsuko!_

The woman nods and Akko gives her a polite smile that comes off more as a grimace.

Akko walks over to the flowers on the windowsill and she hears rather than sees the woman trailing after her.

“Y-You want to get into details about the person you’re giving this to?” Akko asks and she almost pumps her hand in the air for being able to keep her nervous stutter at a minimum. “It will help me make the most suitable arrangement for them.”

“She’s insincere, stupid, useless, disappointing and I hate her with every fibre of my being,” the woman answers with so much vitriol Akko is surprised she’s not spewing acid.

Akko tries not to let her amusement show on her face. She nods, surveying the flowers. They don’t have much compared to their competition across the street but Akko knows flowers like the back of her hand.

_This is easy as pie._

She picks three geraniums and holds them up. “Geranium means stupidity,” she explains to her customer.

Next, she gathers two foxgloves. “This is a foxglove. It means insincerity.”

Akko chuckles when she gets a meadowsweet. “This means uselessness. You’d think it means something sweet since its name is meadowsweet but nope.”

The woman gives her a small, polite smile and Akko feels accomplished for getting a smile for her silly joke.

“Yellow carnations basically say you have disappointed me,” Akko tells her next after picking up three of them as well.

She surveys the flowers for one last addition and she exclaims an, ‘Ah!’ when she realizes what will complete the fuck-you bouquet.

“The orange lilies mean hatred, don’t they?”

Akko stops halfway through getting the said orange lilies. She turns to look at her customer and arches an eyebrow, surprised. “You know their meaning?”

The blonde nods. “Only that one. I searched for a flower that means hatred and thought of buying dozens of them.”

“Oh, that’ll be hilarious. But this one has more diversity. Nothing better than a bouquet of loathing, right?”

Blue eyes crinkle in mirth.

_Score two for Akko._

Akko goes back to the counter and arranges them in the best way she knows how. This may be a fuck-you bouquet but she’s a florist and it’s literally her job to make the best flower arrangements that she can.

She resolutely focuses on her task because she knows if she looks up, she’ll be met with those dazzling eyes again and she can’t screw this up.

Finally, after an excruciating amount of silence, Akko finishes up. “Tada!” she exclaims, holding up the bouquet and handing it over to the blonde.

“Is 20 enough?” the customer asks, accepting the bouquet and eyeing the money she slapped on the countertop earlier.

Akko shakes her head and offers her the money back. “They’re on the house.”

Azure eyes widen and Akko feels a sense of giddiness at being able to surprise this woman. “What? No, accept the payment, please. I insist.”

 _She’s so cute, ugh,_ Akko thinks.

Akko extends the bill to her. “I think whoever you’re giving this to deserves it. And you seeing the absolute horror on their face when they realize what you gave them is payment enough.”

Another raised brow but this time she takes the proffered money. “But how would you know what their face was like?”

“Over coffee, of course.”

_Smooth, Kagari, smooth._

Realization dawns on the blonde’s face. “Oh.”

“Only if you want to!” Akko scrambles to explain at the look of utter surprise on her customer’s gorgeous face. “I mean, you’re totally free to decline. It’s not like I’m forcing you to come out with me or anything. That bouquet is really free even if you don’t go out with me. I didn’t mean to –”

“Sure.”

“– come as too forward and just assume that – wait. _Sure?_ ”

The blonde is holding her free hand over her mouth, obviously trying to stifle a giggle. “Yes, I’ll come with you for coffee…” she leans over and squints at the name tag on Akko’s flower apron. “Akko.”

“Right! That’s me. I’m Akko.” She mentally slaps a hand over her forehead. _Baka, baka._

Now the beautiful blonde goddess is laughing outright. “You’re funny. I like you. I can drop by here tomorrow after six. Does that sound good?”

Surprised at the sudden turn of events, Akko can only utter, “Yeah, absolutely” like the total dumbass that she is.

Another hearty laugh. _Her laugh is beautiful_ , Akko distantly thinks. She doesn’t mind if she’ll always be snickered at if she gets to hear that melodic laughter every time.

“I’ll see you here tomorrow then. Goodbye, Akko. Thank you for this.” She holds up the bouquet with a grin.

Akko dumbly nods and just watches as the woman walks out of the flower shop.

She belatedly realizes that she didn’t even get her number.

Or her name.

_Kuso._


	4. Placebo Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr post that basically has Akko belting out Call Me Maybe while standing atop a table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically set in an AU but there's not much there so it can still be considered as part of the LWA universe.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Going to Last Wednesday Society is the last thing on Diana’s to-do list.

As a matter of fact, it is _not_ on her to-do list at all.

But when Lotte called her in the middle of the night, frantically saying that Akko is doing reckless things on _top_ of a table, Diana had no other choice but to haul her sleepy arse out of bed, grab a coat and her keys, and drive to Blytonbury at two in the morning.

When she enters the pub, there are only a few people mingling around but her eyes and ears are immediately drawn to the sight of her girlfriend standing on top of a table howling the lyrics to Call Me Maybe.

Lotte, Jasminka, and Constanze are trying to get her to go down the table while Amanda is cheering her on and Sucy is recording everything on her phone.

Diana wonders why no one from the bar staff is stopping Akko.

Then she remembers. _Diana_ owns the pub now after she drunkenly offered to buy it for ten times of what it’s worth. A stupid decision on her part but something she didn’t undo because of Akko’s insistence that now they can decorate their favorite pub with whatever she likes.

As Diana’s girlfriend, there’s an unspoken rule that says it’s basically Akko’s now too.

It still doesn’t excuse her behavior though.

Diana marches her way over to the group.

Lotte notices her first and she rushes to her. “Oh, thank goodness, you’re here. I can’t make her stop.”

Diana eyes Akko. “She’s drunk? How did you let this happen?”

Lotte is looking hysterical as Akko continues belting out the lyrics of the pop song. “She didn’t have anything alcoholic, we swear!”

“You can’t expect me to believe that!” Diana argues.

Akko has only been drunk a handful of times but she’s never acted like this.

Amanda, noticing the commotion, stops her cheering long enough to come to Lotte’s aid. “It’s just sparkling grape juice!” she yells over Akko’s high-pitched singing. “We told her it was really sweet champagne as a joke!”

Sucy adds, “She had one glass and then… lost it.”

Just as Diana is about to grill them further, Akko begins to air guitar. Lotte looks over in panic while Jasminka and Constanze try to restrain her.

Amanda is laughing her heart out and Sucy is chortling.

Having had enough, Diana walks close to the table and looks up at her girlfriend. “Akko! Get down from there. That song doesn’t even have a guitar solo!”

“I’m having fun, babe!” Akko continues to air guitar while Constanze and Jasminka have their hands wrapped around Akko’s arms, tugging at her but to no avail.

“Bloody hell,” Diana mutters to herself. She looks at her watch then silently curses when she sees it’s almost three. She only has a few hours before she has to go to work.

Knowing nothing else will work, Diana braces herself before she shouts with all her might, “Atsuko Kagari, get down from there right this second or we won’t have sex for a month!”

Almost immediately, Akko stops howling the lyrics and her arms fall limply on her sides. “Nani? No sex? _For a month?_ ”

Behind her, Diana can hear Amanda snickering and muttering an ‘ow, harsh.’ She pays it no heed and nods at Akko instead. “You heard me.”

Akko jumps off the table and she quickly grabs her jacket hanging off the back of their booth. “Let’s go home,” she tells Diana.

“Tonight was fun. Bye, guys!” Akko waves at her friends before she grabs Diana’s hand and hauls her out of the pub like Diana _is_ the drunk one.

The five remaining friends watch them in surprise and amusement.

“So sex ban is the key to sober her up, huh,” Amanda murmurs and the five remaining friends burst out laughing.


	5. Hotel Indecency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one thing that Akko loves more than food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since we’re all not getting any reprieve from Fall of the CEO (assuming that you folks read it), I decided to post this one to relieve some of the tension.
> 
> Can be canon compliant or set in an AU. Both works just fine.

When Diana booked a hotel room for her lazy romantic getaway with Akko, she knew immediately that they would be spending most of their days and nights in bed instead of _out_ of it. So she decided to pack light on outside clothes and instead gave more space to her nightwear and lingerie.

Not that she needed to worry about it anyway.

Turns out, Akko’s own definition of a lazy romantic weekend is exactly that. 

And now they’re in bed, lying naked with only the sheets wrapped around their bodies.

Not that Diana is complaining. She loves having Akko all to herself with no distractions from anyone or anything.

It’s just the two of them in a fancy hotel room lit by the setting rays of the sun illuminating both of their features and – 

Akko’s apparent hunger.

Her girlfriend bashfully lifts her head from where it’s lying comfortably against Diana’s chest. “Sorry,” she mutters, rubbing her grumbling stomach.

Diana smiles at her to show her she doesn’t really mind. “Wanna go out to buy food?”

Akko’s response is immediate. “No, we should just order food service.”

“You’re so lazy,” Diana comments although there’s no real bite in her tone.

“It’s a _lazy_ weekend, babe, let me be.”

“Fine, but you’ll have to place the order yourself. I don’t want them to think I’m harboring a monster in my stomach.”

Five types of dish, two types of dessert, and one bottle of wine on the order list later, Akko lays back down on her favourite pillow – Diana’s tummy.

“You know,” Akko begins, eyes focused on the ceiling, “we should do this more often.”

“The weekend getaway or the sex?”

Akko’s grin is salacious. “Both. But mostly sex.”

Diana playfully swats at Akko’s shoulder. “You’re insatiable.”

“You love me anyway.”

Blue eyes turn fond as they gaze at the mop of brunette hair. “Yes, I do. Very much so.”

Akko, sensing the very affectionate inflection in Diana’s tone, turns her head to look at her. “I love you too. But I need to pee.” Right after saying those words, Akko sits up and runs off to the bathroom stark naked and with Diana’s laugh trailing after her.

Just as Diana is about to get more comfortable under the covers, there’s a knock on the door, followed by a muffled, “Room service.”

“Food’s here,” she says loud enough for Akko to hear.

“Damn, they’re quick,” Akko comments. “Can you go get it, babe? I’m like naked and still peeing.”

“So am I,” Diana mutters but she sits up anyway.

Slipping out of the bed, Diana dons her blue silk robe discarded on the floor. She grabs her wallet and quickly tries to tame her wild hair with one hand before she opens the door.

The waitress on the other side is just about to knock again and she flushes when she’s faced with Diana instead.

Diana smiles at her, eyes flicking briefly to the trolley piled with food on the woman’s side.

“Hello, Miss Cavendish, the food you ordered is here.”

“Thank –”

A familiar warmth seeps through Diana’s robe as Akko leans forward, her front pressing against Diana’s back.

She scrunches her eyebrows when the room service waitress’ cheeks tinge with pink.

“Akko, what –” Whatever she’s about to say dies in her throat when she turns her head to look at Akko who’s wearing _nothing but the bedsheets_ _wrapped snugly around her._

There are a few red marks on Akko’s shoulder, some darker and bigger than the others. _How did she not notice those earlier?_

Diana’s cheeks flush red at the sight. She feels a whole lot warmer now too.

It appears that Akko’s not the only insatiable one in their relationship.

“So, food?” Akko asks the two stunned and blushing women.

The waitress snaps out of the trance first. “Uh, y-yes. Shall I wheel this in or…?”

“I got it.” Akko smiles but before she can move around Diana, her path is blocked by her girlfriend.

“ _I_ got it.” Diana throws her a stern look before she opens her wallet, grabs a wad of bills, and offers it to the wide-eyed waitress. She takes the trolley and mutters a hurried, “thank you” before she slams the door shut with the heel of her foot.

Usually, when faced with food, Akko will be eyeing it with a slight drool on the side of her mouth. This time though, her eyes are trained on Diana, a teasing smirk playing at her lips.

Before she can say anything else, Diana pounces on her. Their lips meet in a hurry and Diana quickly removes the bedsheet from Akko’s body as Akko unties Diana’s robe.

Without breaking their kiss, they walk backwards and fall back onto the bed, with Diana hovering above Akko.

“Do you want food first?” Diana asks when they break apart for air.

Akko wraps her arms around Diana’s neck and pulls her down to whisper against the shell of her ear, “I’m skipping straight to dessert.”

It’s safe to say the food is cold when they eat it.


	6. Regal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana is the picture of regal to the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks!
> 
> For those of you who read Fall of the CEO, I'm using this as a way to announce (wow announce) that I might not be able to upload anything this week. 
> 
> So uh, here's a Diakko drabble instead.

Diana is the picture of regal. Never a hair out of place or a step mistook. Not a syllable mispronounced or stuttered. Eyes never revealing any emotions but not completely cold either. She always looks like the perfect Cavendish heiress.

Which is why Akko loves making her come undone and leaving Diana completely wrecked in the best ways possible with her hair an absolute mess on the pillow, her movements erratic and uncontrollable; breaths coming in sharp gasps and voice broken with pleasure and lust; eyes dark with irrepressible desire; and only Akko’s name as her coherent thought.

Moments like this, when Diana is simply basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Akko sees her for who she truly is – not the regal Cavendish heiress that everyone sees but rather, the Diana that only _she_ is allowed to ever bear witness to. 

Unruly sex hair, muscles relaxed; murmurs of sweet nothings from her lips; blue eyes full of love and adoration.

It’s a sight that Akko never gets tired of, can never get tired of no matter how many times she sees it, no matter how many times she causes this kind of relaxation to settle over Diana’s features.

Moments like this make Akko all the more excited and nervous about the velvet box hidden in her bag, just waiting for the right time to be presented to the love of her life.

Because to the populace outside, Diana is the picture of regal. But Diana is only ever her true self when she’s with Akko. And that’s a gift Akko forever wants to cherish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and based on a tumblr post I read somewhere


	7. A Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana loves Akko with everything she has. So when Akko asks for something, she will get it. No matter how ridiculous it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt as old as time

Diana never really splurges on any material things despite her family’s wealth. Her mother raised her as a thrift and smart lady and going above and beyond for something so ludicrous isn’t befitting for a woman of her upbringing and stature in society.

But alas, she fell in love with one (adorable) bumbling mess of a woman and no matter how ridiculous her requests are, Diana can never find it in herself to say no.

She heaves a sigh as she puts her keys in her purse and removes her peacoat to hang it on the rack beside the door. The drive had been tiring – the negotiation more so – but she can finally rest and snuggle up against her girlfriend now.

No sign of Akko in the sitting room but Diana can hear the muffled sounds of TV coming from their bedroom.

Her blouse is already untucked from the waistband once she enters.

Akko is lying on her back with one hand behind her head and the other raised as she switches channels on the TV mounted on the wall. Her eyes light up when she sees Diana walk in.

“Diana!” she exclaims with a bright grin as she scrambles to a sitting position.

Her lips instantly curl into a smile as she walks over to the bed. “Hello, love,” Diana murmurs against Akko’s forehead as she leans down to kiss it.

Akko giggles at the featherlight touch. “Where have you been?”

“I got Netflix for you like you asked,” Diana informs her as she goes to their shared wardrobe, searching for something more comfortable to wear. She never really liked business formal clothes.

“Oh, awesome! I’ve been mooching off Lotte’s account for years so this’ll be nice.”

Diana’s hand stops, halfway from getting a silk chemise. She looks at Akko over her shoulder. “Wait, what do you mean account?”

Akko’s still smiling despite the oddity of Diana’s question. “Her Netflix account.”

She’s only met with silence.

Diana’s hand drops to her side as she fully turns to look at her girlfriend, chemise forgotten as she mulls over what Akko just said.

Akko’s head is tilted in confusion. “Like her profile? I wanted an account of my own. They’re like nine pounds?”

Realization and horror dawn on Diana’s face as she comprehends what she’s done. “Oh. You mean the _account_ on the service.”

Brows furrowed, Akko is looking at her funny now. “Yeah, what did you think I mean?” She chuckles a little and then her eyes widen as she asks, “Wait, what did you buy?”

Diana gulps and shrugs one shoulder. She feels silly now for not asking for any clarification before she left this morning. In her defence, she wanted to surprise Akko. “Netflix.”

“Netflix as in…”

“As in the company,” Diana affirms.

_“Nani?!”_


	8. I Have a Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the tweet by @Jessicaadxx:
> 
> So my boyfriend comes home last night absolutely smashed, gets undressed, and then just stands there in my room. So I’m like are you coming to bed? And he goes, “no thank you, I’m sure you’re lovely but I have a girlfriend” and goes to sleep on the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on FOTCEO I promise. Just had to publish this one since it's been in my drafts for god knows how long.

Akko loves Diana with every clumsy bone that she has.

Diana is the calm to Akko’s storm; the patience to her tantrum; the sophistication to her awkwardness; the deliberation to her impulsiveness.

Basically, of the two, Diana is the more reserved and quieter one. So, when she told Akko that Hannah wanted a night out with just her, Diana, and Barbara, Akko all but shoved her girlfriend out the door of their shared flat.

She loves Diana but her girlfriend needs more social interactions in her life that doesn’t include medical supplies and blood.

Being a doctor is an honorable job but Diana is only human and Akko knows her interactions with her aren’t enough to be called socializing. She also believes in the saying that no man is a loner or something like that.

Once they’ve arrived at the pub, Diana sends her a message that informs her she already hates the place and Akko simply tells her to stop using her mobile and have fun.

With nothing else to do – she has memorized all of the lines for their next play already – Akko falls asleep watching re-runs of her favourite anime when she was a child.

She blearily opens her eyes when she hears the bedroom door open. She sits up on the bed and reaches over to the nightstand to turn on the bed lamp.

Diana walks in, swaying a little on her feet and eyes unfocused.

If Akko must guess, Diana is absolutely smashed. She doesn’t know if she should be proud or concerned that Hannah and Barbara managed to get her drunk enough to be wobbling on her feet because _kuso,_ Diana is sophisticated grace personified. So, seeing her like this boggles Akko’s mind.

Slowly and without her usual poise, Diana removes her coat and unbuttons her blouse. Then she removes the remaining articles of clothing and lets them all drop to the floor beside her feet.

Akko watches with amusement and fascination as Diana strips down to her underwear.

 _Mou,_ her girlfriend is fit.

Once Diana is finished stripping, she just stands there, closer to the door than the bed and Akko can no longer help herself.

“Are you coming to bed?” Akko asks, voice a little hoarse from sleep.

Diana trains fuzzy eyes on her and tilts her head to the side, as if trying to search Akko’s face for something.

“Are you coming to bed, Diana?” she asks again.

“No, thank you.” Diana is shaking her head, swaying on her feet once more. “I’m sure you’re lovely but I have a girlfriend.” Then she gives her a smile that comes across as more of a grimace to Akko before she slowly lowers herself and completely lies down _on the floor._

Akko’s eyes almost bulge out of their sockets. “What the…” She crawls towards the foot of the bed and leans forward to gaze down at her girlfriend’s body prone on the carpeted floor. “Babe? Babe…? Hey, Diana?”

When no response comes, Akko lets out a wry chuckle and shakes her head. So maybe Diana had too much of a drink.

Akko gets up from the bed and pokes Diana at one last vain attempt of waking her. When she simply grunts in response, Akko smiles, her heart swelling in her chest at the soft snores coming from her girlfriend’s mouth.

Diana will deny of ever making such sounds but Akko is the one who wakes up in the middle of the night to her gentle snoring.

“You dork,” she mutters as she carefully puts an arm under Diana’s back and another behind her knees. She quietly counts to three before she moves to her feet and carries Diana to their shared bed.

Thank god being a theatre performer requires her to exercise a lot to keep in shape.

Akko fixes the sheets to ensure no part of Diana is left exposed to the chilly November air before she turns off the light and snuggles close to her girlfriend.

She loves Diana and tonight showed her just how much Diana loves her as well despite her drunken state.

Akko is the luckiest woman in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> These are one-shots only so please don’t expect me to continue any of them – unless I really want to add to a particular AU.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
